Nightmares
by RavenOfHope
Summary: Albus wondered for a moment what had awoken him in the impermeable darkness of the Slytherin dorms in the middle of the night as he heard a muffled whimper from the bed next to his - Scorpius’ bed.


It was pitch black in the dorm room as Albus startled awake near three in the morning. He wondered for a moment what had awoken him as he heard a muffled whimper from the bed next to his - Scorpius' bed. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he looked around the dorm room, his eyes slowly adjusting to the dark until he could make out the form of his best friend one bed over. The blonde twitched spasmodically whimpering every so often. Luckily the two of them were the only ones in the dorm room being the only Slytherins of their year staying for the holidays.

Sighing Albus got out of bed hissing at the coldness of the dungeon floor. He quickly put on some socks before crossing the small space between his and Scorpius' bed. From next to the bed the dark haired teen could see that his friend was covered in cold sweat, his light blonde hair sticking to his forehead and his face convulsed in distress. The sheets were wildly tangled around his legs. Albus heart soared foe his friend who often helped him with his own nightmares. Nightmares in which Delphi had succeeded with her plan or had killed one or both of them and/or their families. Albus shook his head chasing the thoughts away before he could dwell on them.

He grabbed Scorpius' shoulders gently and shook him lightly. Don't getting a reaction he did it again a bit harder. "Wake up, Scorp. It's just a nightmare. Come on, wake up", he murmured quietly. After a few moments of that Scorpius suddenly leaped up from the bed, eyes wide open and a strangled cry of Albus' name on his lips. The brunette moved out of the way so their heads didn't bang together. Scorpius looked wide-eyed around the room until his gaze landed on Albus. He let out an audible sigh of relief and latched on Albus' waist.

The green-eyed boy wisely refrained from pointing out that they didn't hug mindful of his friend's distressed state. "You were gone", Scorpius gasped out after a few minutes. Albus had begun to rub his back in a comforting gesture. "I was in the lake and I thought I fixed it but you weren't there. I thought I'd never see you again." Scorpius' voice was barely above a whisper between his gasping breaths and tears were streaming down his cheeks. Albus hesitated for only a moment before gently wiping the tears away. "It was just nightmare, Scorp, okay? I'm here and I'm fine. You fixed it, okay? I'm fine", he murmured softly still rubbing his friend's back.

The blonde slowly got his breathing back under control as he leaned his head against Albus' chest. "May I … Could you stay until I fall asleep again?", Scorpius asked after a while, quiet and hesitant, questioning if it was too much. Albus simply waited until his friend mustered up the courage to look at him before nodding with a soft smile. There was a look on Scorpius' face, relief and something else, something that neither of them wanted to question at ass o'clock in the morning. Albus slipped into the bed after Scorpius scooted away to make room for him. They entangled the sheets and draped them over the both of them.

Albus settled on his back and looked at Scorpius once he was comfortable. The blonde haired teen met his gaze with uncertainty in his stormy grey eyes. Albus simply opened his arms, an offer. This was for Scorpius, so it was Scorpius decision how he wanted to be comforted. The decision fell after a few moments by Scorpius moving into the circle of Albus' arms, the blonde's head pillowed on the brunette's chest, their bodies pressed against the other soaking up warmth and comfort. They laid in silence for a few minutes and Albus began to absentmindedly card his fingers through Scorpius soft hair causing the Malfoy heir to let out a noise that sounded suspiciously like a _purr_.

Albus smiled sleepily, the time of the day catching up to him. "I thought I lost you. It's the worst of my nightmares, you know? A world without you", Scorpius voice was already slurred with sleep and a few minutes later his breathing evened out showing he was back in Morpheus' realm. "Not only yours", Albus whispered despite the fact that his friend was already asleep gently carding the blonde bangs away from his friend's face. Five minutes later Albus followed him into the dream world his arms around the blonde. Something had changed between them somewhere along the way but they would figure it out like they always did. Together.


End file.
